


One for the Road

by Goddess47



Series: Advent Drabbles 2020 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: For Advent Drabble prompt #9: Jamaican Christmass Sorrel (a drink) https://recipesfromapantry.com/jamaican-sorrel-drink-recipe/
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Advent Drabbles 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034835
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	One for the Road

**Author's Note:**

> For Advent Drabble prompt #9: Jamaican Christmass Sorrel (a drink) https://recipesfromapantry.com/jamaican-sorrel-drink-recipe/

"Sev'rus! You're home!" Harry waved a glass with a red liquid in it.

Harry was drunk.

"What do you have there?" Severus asked.

"It's a... Jamaican Sorrel drink." Harry enunciated the words carefully. "It's kind of like making a potion!"

"Indeed!" 

"Have some!" Harry awkwardly handed the glass to Severus.

Severus took a cautious sniff, then a sip. A small one, since the drink was more rum than anything else.

"How many have you had?" 

"A couple." Harry frowned. "Maybe more?" He brightened. "They're good!"

"I can imagine."

Harry gave an extended belch.

"How about a Sober-Up potion?" Severus suggested.


End file.
